


【盾铁】关于野外作战的可行性

by nuomimiqituantuanzi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuomimiqituantuanzi/pseuds/nuomimiqituantuanzi
Summary: 或者 美国队长：关于野外作战的可行性*沙雕甜饼ooc*小摩根的设定是盾铁的娃





	【盾铁】关于野外作战的可行性

Tony从未想过有朝一日他们还得为这事儿开个研讨会。

然而目前的情况就是这样了，他和Steve穿戴整齐的坐在床上（天哪，穿戴整齐？！）。美国队长严肃地抿着唇，膝盖上摆着一个摊开的笔记本，手里拿着一支签字笔。

半分钟前他们还吻的难舍难分。Tony的手揉着他的男朋友的胸肌，裤子松松垮垮的挂在胯部，情乱意迷地在Steve身上磨蹭着自己的硬挺。Steve用一只手掌握他们俩的平衡，同时试图不那么用力地抓住Tony的屁股。然后，正当他们从一个充满暗示意味的吻里分开，Tony仰躺着喘息，美国队长成功地扒下了他的裤子并且褪到了脚踝处时——或许这感觉实在太好——Tony忍不住自己完成了剩下的，他抬脚夹住Steve坚实的腰身，开始他性爱中那些惯常的胡言乱语。

说真的，这不能怪他，谁都不能在美国队长帮你手淫的时候保持清醒。所以他大概呻吟着叫出了几个在他性幻想排行前十的东西吧。紧接着他就感觉Steve停下了，裸露敏感的皮肤暴露在空气下很不好受。Tony疑惑了一下，他感到Steve向后退去，给他套上了内裤，然后是长裤，还一丝不苟地为他拉好了拉链。

“操！你不能这样直接把它塞回去！”

前一秒钟还高高翘起等待着发泄的家伙在紧绷的内裤里明显地感到了疼痛。Tony抹了一把脸，撑着坐了起来。这个时候Steve基本上也为自己穿好了衣服，只是脸色仍然微微发红。Tony飞快地朝下看了一眼，心里松了一口气：谢天谢地不是他精彩绝伦的性幻想把这个传统纯情的大兵吓萎了。

但同时一阵恐慌开始蔓延，他继续保持这个僵硬的坐姿，同时用力回忆他到底在那种时候该死的说了些什么以至于Steve能在即将把他就地正法时来个要人命的突然刹车。这是在这段关系中反复出现在他耳边的关于爱与离开的一些东西，不过另有一些更加隐秘的想法在悄悄滋长。他想象Steve被他荒唐的幻想激怒，然后惩罚他。

“你应该早点告诉我的。”

Steve开口。他在喘气，但更多是因为之前的事。

“……”

Tony没能反应过来。

“我说，你应该早点告诉我，这样我们才能有时间计划。”

他继续说。然后离开床去寻找什么东西。Tony愣了一下，接着他立即意识到，天哪，今天他是有什么幸运魔法保佑吗？！因为，我是说，他想大喊，美国队长说他要计划一下我们的野战！

“等下，我能先问一个问题吗？你说的计划指什么？因为，操——是我想的那个吗？”

Tony在Steve回到床上后率先发问，为了避免他一会儿激动得说不出话。

“在外面……做爱，唔，我想是的。”

Steve有点别扭地回答。Tony立即感觉让他们在这种状态下讨论这种东西不是什么好事情，因为他已经又感到裤子的紧绷了。

他注意到了Steve手上的笔和本子，低头研究了好一阵。直到Steve拔下笔帽，书写了一个序号。

他觉得他一定是爱Steve爱的要死要活才会觉得这个举动性感。

“好吧，第一点，关于地点。”

Tony耸耸肩。

“你想去哪儿都可以，甜心。”

“这就是我要说的。”

Steve严肃认真地敲了敲纸面。

“首先，树林不行。”

“呃——”

Tony拉长声调。

“这当然可以，但是——为什么？”

“因为蚊子，Tony.”

Steve叹息着说。仿佛在奇怪他为什么会问这么明显的问题。

“现在是夏天，夏天有很多蚊子。”

Tony咽下他差点脱口而出会被教育的话，选了一个不那么刺耳的反驳的语句。

“请容许我告诉你一下，在你高速运动的时候，并不会有什么鬼蚊子落到你身上吸你的血。”

“但是还有虫子。”

Steve严厉地说。像是在教育胡来的新兵蛋子。

“想象一下那些虫子落到你的身上——还有无可避免的——你的隐私处！”

“好吧，好吧。”

Tony投降。进入教育模式的美国队长使他荒谬地感到了长辈的威压。

“不能是树林，好的，明白了长官。”

“还有第二个，不能去湖边。”

Steve继续说道。

“这又有什么理由？”

Tony奇怪地问。

“危险。”

Steve略带责备地看了他一眼。

“等等，请你解释一下。”

Tony的声音不可避免地尖锐起来。

“你是觉得你会把我操到湖里淹死吗？还是其他什么？”

“我不排除这个可能性。”

Steve慢吞吞地说。他在纸上快速地写了几句。而Tony，尽管这听上去荒唐透顶但还是非常的辣，排名第七的泳池性爱也应该提上日程了，他想。

“好吧，都依你，宝贝。”

他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，妥协道。说实话Steve能陪他完成这个大概猛烈地冲击了美国队长传统观念的小游戏他就已经非常惊喜了。

“我可以帮你提个醒。”

他靠近他的男友，然后伸手抚上他满是完美的肌肉的手臂。

“我大概有一些私人的庄园，可以保证没有人来打扰我们。”

他充满暗示地说。

而Steve继续挥动着他的笔尖，点了点头。

“这正是我即将要说的。”

他用笔重重划出。

“第三个，不能在草地上。”

“操。”

Tony感觉他被耍了。即使他完全不相信Steve会干出这种事。他挫败地捂住脸，发出被闷住的声音。

“能告诉我这次又是什么原因吗？”

“草地上湿气很重，Tony. ”

Steve认真地说。

“我不希望你感冒。”

“那骑乘呢？！”

Tony几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话的。

“你总不会感冒吧？超级士兵？！”

“你觉得你能只用一个姿势？”

Steve漫不经心地回了他一句。Tony迅速抬起头，他有点觉得自己的男朋友被外星人替换了。他认真而紧张地观察了Steve一阵，直到Steve完成他的计算和规划。显然，对于美国队长来说，户外哪里都不能作为性爱的场所，自然环境有太多风险。

“我觉得你在耍我。”

这次Tony肯定地说。他扑进他的男友的怀里，怒气冲冲地开始蹂躏他的胸肌和那两个浅色的乳头。Steve“嘶”的抽了一口气，他捉住小胡子男人作乱的两只手，后者还在不满地嘟囔加蹬腿“你欠了我一个美妙而火辣的夜晚”。

“我有一个计划。”

Steve亲了亲Tony的额头，保证道。

Tony盯着Steve清澈蔚蓝的眼睛，好吧他承认他有一点期待。或许不止一点。

然而他打死都不会想到Steve在不久后的一个夜晚蒙上他的眼睛，经过一系列令人目眩神迷的拐弯和磨蹭后，竟然是把他塞进了复仇者大厦天台上的一个帐篷里。

为了突出“野外”这一个概念，我们充满设计美感的队长还勤勤恳恳地往这里搬了至少有五十盆绿植，当然还有中央的一盏贴心的驱蚊灯。

最难以置信的是Tony竟然顺从地被塞进了着实有点闷热的帐篷里。这不是什么专业的野营帐篷，只是Tony为了Morgan即将到来的学校举办的户外活动买的一顶可爱的小帐篷。它的外形是橘黄色的小猫咪，充满了小女孩的梦幻。

Steve Rogers你个老流氓。

Tony在被Steve按着扒下裤子的时候这样想。隔着不太透明的网格，他看见幽幽的黄色驱蚊灯光下一排排整齐摆放的绿植。

Clint会为此嘲笑死我。

他充满对未来的担忧痛苦地想到。

由于他早就被Steve勒命做好了润滑，插入很顺畅。但这仅仅是开始。

噩梦在后面。

由于那个该死的防潮垫实在是太滑了，Steve每顶一下Tony都感觉他能飞出去两米。他们用的背后式，是的，因为这个帐篷实在小的不行，Steve只能勉强趴在他身上。Tony死死扣住他底下的的垫子，然而他的头还是不断地撞上富有弹性的尼龙布，同时Steve的家伙也从他屁股里滑出。每一次他都能感觉Steve伸手把他拉回来，而下一次撞击的时候他仍然会飞快地滑出去。这使得狭小的空间内充斥着有些色情但很滑稽的“咕吱”声。如此反复几十次后Tony觉得自己的胃要被顶出来了，这种不上不下的感觉让人十分焦躁，帐篷里也越来越热，以及说实话，他有点想吐。

正当他快要被逼疯想直接拉起Steve回到卧室干个爽的时候，他听见美国队长发出了难以置信的粗喘声，接着一巴掌打在了他的屁股上。力道不大，但是声音在寂静的高空中异常清脆。没等Tony从这种不同寻常的疼痛中缓过神。他听见了巨大的尼龙布被撕裂的声音，然后整个帐篷的支架开始摇晃。在一切倒塌之前，他意识到Steve徒手在帐篷顶上开了个洞。接着他被暴躁的美国队长拎了出去，二话不说按在了最近的一个花盆上，开始快速而猛烈地操他。

Tony根本来不及说什么就被迫跪倒在地，好在地面被力求完美的队长铺上了绿色的海绵垫（呃，说真的，海绵垫？）。他扶住这个足有一米高的冰凉的瓷器沿口，先是呜咽然后大声地呻吟。空气里充满草木清气，月光也很柔和，Steve的动作先是快速而有点粗鲁，后来他就换用了一种节奏缓慢而力道沉重的方式。Tony为此不可抑制地颤抖个不停。

好像也还不错。

“现在你得想好怎么给我们的小姑娘解释了。”

Tony懒洋洋地被Steve抱起来，任由他仔细检查了自己的膝盖和手臂。他的声音还有点嘶哑，鉴于他刚才叫的应该会把任何经过这里的鸟吓死。

那个可爱的小帐篷完全瘪了下去，几根钢管已然变形，中间还破开了一个不规则的大洞。Steve有点羞愧，他抱着Tony走向电梯，准备把他放到床上再回来收拾残局。

“我已经让Jarvis订了一个新的了。”

Steve小声地说。瞪着一双蓝汪汪的狗狗眼就好像刚才在天台上操的Tony差点失禁的那个人不是他一样。

“对，是的。你的Daddy想从里面站起来然后弄坏了整个帐篷。我已经严厉地批评过他了。他很蠢没错不过我们要原谅他。”

Tony气定神闲地安慰着他们的小公主，好在Morgan也没有多在意，顶多稍稍思考了一下“Daddy为什么会钻进去”。

“操。”

Clint神色复杂地注视着早餐桌上其乐融融的一家人，转头小声地对旁边的Bruce说。

“提醒我以后千万不要去天台看风景什么的。”

Bruce表示自己什么都不想知道，关于大厦内部为什么突然多了这么多绿植什么的。


End file.
